A traição do Sacrifício
by Serena Vieira
Summary: Tu foste à única que viu o sublime em mim quando ninguém mais via nada de bom e a única que continuava a me ver humano quando me puseram num altar
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens de Naruto são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Essa estória trata-se de um one-shot sem fins lucrativos.

**A traição do Sacrifício**

**Primeira parte.**

**"Todos sabemos que cada dia que nasce é o primeiro para uns e será o último para outros e que, para a maioria, é só um dia mais."**

**Saramago**

Hinata estava sentada na quina de sua janela de sua nova casa, um dos primeiros edifícios a serem levantados na restauração da vila, sentia-se invadida por uma estranha paz oriunda de uma esperança que nunca se havia permitido ter completamente.

A guerra levava tanto de todos eles a ponto de ela não saber mais diferenciar a si de seus inimigos à medida que o número dos que matava se assimilava ao dos que perdia, perdendo aos poucos a cifra. Não é como se ela desacredita-se de sua luta, jamais passará por sua cabeça abandona-la, somente... como dizer?... ela deixara de acreditar que aqueles dispostos a matá-la e tirar-lhe tudo que amava fossem se quer minimamente diferentes de si. Amar não era difícil, tão pouco o era se entregar a dor de perder alguém que se ama, ora não e necessário perder a ninguém para saber disso, como não o é amputar uma mão para saber que ela fará falta, mas é preciso ter essa perda para compreender toda sua dimensão que não se equiparava, ao ser crer, nem a mais profunda imaginação do pior pessimista.

Seria, portanto, absurdo não encarar com naturalidade todo o ardor e o desespero que impelia os dois bandos ao desejarem se mutilarem; não poderia fingir que nos olhos de todos que a cercavam fossem adversários ou aliados residia algo mais primitivo e verdadeiro do que cumprir ordens ou qualquer tolo patriotismo: o desejo de sobreviver e de igual magnitude o de levar de volta para casa aqueles que estão ombro a ombro a você, almejo esse mais verdadeiro na hora da verdade do que os sonhos e ideais que alguns cultuam ou do entorpecimento daqueles que nem tentam entender as ordens vindas de cima.

Quando um se sacrifica ou luta não se pensa no que isso acarretará a si ou a quem machuca, não importa uma futura dor física ou moral, tudo que é real não passa da certeza que se não o fizer as conseqüências serão insuportáveis, por tal é que nunca pensou em buscar outro caminho, não se esse não fosse comum a todos a quem ela amasse.

A degeneração que levava as atrocidades às vezes até desnecessárias não fugiam de seu entendimento, a imundice da batalha parecia adentrar a mente de seus participantes os induzindo a uma loucura na maioria das vezes momentânea, que levava a luz o lado mais animal de sua natureza nublando simultaneamente a todo e qualquer sentido comum. Quantas vezes não lhe era impossível se reconhecer em suas memórias? No pior dos casos a insanidade não mais abandonava, viu assim com tristeza a transformação de muitos. As pessoas tornavam-se cada vez mais insensíveis e sadoquistas, geralmente ignorando como essas tentativas de fuga as autoflagelam.

Pelo menos era assim que via esses últimos quatro longos anos deste de que Madara declarara guerra às cinco grandes nações ninjas, mas não é como se ela fosse a dona da verdade.

Lembrava-se de como inicialmente julgaram que teriam "apenas" de enfrentarem a uma poderosíssima banda de terroristas munida de SETE bijus que ainda não poderiam usar, pelo menos não enquanto não pusessem as mãos nos restantes. Estavam então tão enganados, tão... mas pagaram o preço da "subestimação", pagaram alto, alto demais.

Akatsuki estava aliada a QUINCE outras pequenas nações, nove destas shinobis, a ignorância desse fato levou a primeira e maior perda da Aliança que concentrada na organização (Akatsuki) mobilizou um grande contingente das fronteiras a sua caça, o que contribuiu significativamente ao massacre que apesar de ser percebido antes de iniciado, não o foi cedo o suficiente para cobrir a enorme brecha que foi usada por seus vizinhos, que apesar da menor qualidade aumento ali significativamente sua superioridade numérica.

É bem verdade que a Aliança conseguiu outros aliados e que muitas das pequenas nações de ambos os lados bandearão de um para o outro, algumas muitas vezes (seja por sentirem-se traídos, por rinjas interna, por terem oferecidas maiores vantagens do outro lado ou outro motivo qualquer). A maioria dos inicialmente neutros não conseguiu manter muito tempo essa condição (seja por receber ataques de um dos lados, por ver a possibilidade de tirar alguma vantagem da situação, por serem usados como campo de batalha, por terem sido "confundidos" com os inimigos por provas plantadas pelos verdadeiros donos desse papel ou na maioria dos casos pela dificuldade de sobreviverem economicamente fora da proteção de um desses blocos). Porém nada compensou o ocorrido.

Não obstante esses fatos somados com as inúmeras fusões e separações dos governos levaram a que fosse cada vez mais difícil haver confiança e unidade independente do bando. A desolação entrava cada vez mais no coração de cada um, sempre o que havia separado aliados e inimigos nesse mundo violento havia sido a conveniência, mas essa linha tênue que de divisão que às vezes precisava ser ultrapassada dissolveu-se em algum momento, agora aqueles por quem um seria capaz de dar a vida hoje virava facilmente seu carrasco ou alvo amanhã e o inverso se dava na mesma facilidade. Mesmo os amigos e a família, os que um sempre poderia contar, eram levados pela morte dia a dia.

Os paises que miraculosamente continuarão sem partido não eram imunes ao desenrolar da Quarta Grande Guerra Mundial oculta que apesar da curta duração já ostentava o título da pior e mais abrangente de todas.

Fato que só veio a se consolidar com o desenvolvimento pela Organização (denominação que com o tempo passou a abranger não só Akatsuki mais também seus aliados) de um kinjutsu que permitia a esta invocar parcialmente o poder dos demônios que detinham, a falha era compensada pela impossibilidade de serem selados durante a execução do jutsu já que na realidade os monstros continuavam selados na Estatua de Nove Olhos, assim não poderiam ser re-selados. Para a sorte da aliança os bijus não estão, digamos, muito felizes ao estarem sendo controlados por "humanos patéticos" o que os levavam a atacarem os seus invocadores, infelizmente eles muito menos estava afim de se aliarem com os inimigos de seus inimigos ou de no mínimo de diferenciarem uns dos outros, o que ocasionava que destruíssem tudo a torto e a direita, sem contar que eram poucos os guerreiros capazes de usar tal técnica e desses um número ainda menor que se disponibilizava a usá-la.

O novo defeito foi contornado quando a tarefa virou de exclusividade Uchiha, especificamente de Uchiha Sasuke. A Hyuga desconfiava que deveria haver um motivo para que Madara nunca o executa-se mesmo quanto participava nas disputas, alguma conseqüência que ele não estaria disposto a pagar.

Não é difícil imaginar que a Aliança tentaria tomaria medidas contra essa situação, em vão, tudo foi inútil e por um momento tudo parecia perdido.

Tudo parecia simplesmente reduzir-se a dor.

O acaso, contudo, pareceu tomar partido e um dos ataques destruiu a prisão na qual estava retido Uzumaki Naruto por desobediência, ele não havia aceitado a ordem de manter-se longe da ação enquanto os seus morriam fora dos limites daquela ilha. Se fechasse os olhos ainda poderia sentir a imensa revolta que a invadiu então e não só a ela, ainda por cima pelo arresto ter se dado à traição, ato autorizado pela própria Hokage, já que aquele então adolescente era demais poderoso para que as coisas se dessem de outro modo.

Nossa menina jamais esqueceria, ela tinha certeza, mesmo que vivesse mil anos que na beira da dizimação da cidade de Gosague no Reino da Água ela uma das poucas ainda de pé viu surgir a sua frente um herói que naquele momento levanta-se para dar os primeiros passos em direção a virar a maior lenda que pisaria sobre a terra.

O menino zorro mostrou naquele dia uma força inacreditável, era capaz de desfazer aquele perigoso Kinjutsu ao suprimir o chakra do monstro invocado com o seu próprio, seus oponentes caíram rapidamente ante sua determinação e aquele lugar seria palco para a segunda mais épica luta das diversas que se deram e se seguiriam entre Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. A partir daquele dia os Kages mudarão de opinião, não só em relação a ele mais também a Killer Bee (igualmente capaz de suprir o jutsu e de equiparável poder), o menino da profecia passou a ter um papel vital na guerra, ele estava em todos os lados sem descanso levando mais do que sua força que apesar de enorme se equiparava a de outras lendas, ele levava algo que o mundo julgava perdido, após seis meses do inicio da guerra surgia no mundo o Demônio da Esperança.

Porém aquela pequena mulher seria única a compartilhar toda a verdade daquele homem, aquele que muitos esqueceriam se tratar de um humano como outro qualquer.

**"Se tens um coração de ferro, bom proveito.  
O meu, fizeram-no de carne, e sangra todo dia."**

**Saramago**

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Os personagens de Naruto são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Essa estória trata-se de um one-shot sem fins lucrativos.

**A traição do Sacrifício**

**Segunda parte**

**"Mesmo que a rota da minha vida me conduza a uma estrela, nem por isso fui dispensado de percorrer os caminhos do mundo."**

**Saramago**

Sua doce konoha, ainda lhe impressionava como tudo era capaz de sumir ao andar por suas ruas que não mais guardava o sabor de sua infância, Hinata desejava ardentemente que tal se devesse pelo lugar lhe inspira-se esperança, por ali ainda haverem crianças que pouco conheciam do horror e que ao transitar pela cidade sentisse encher no seu peito a vontade de dar sua vida por aquele lugar. Porém não era nada disso, também não era como se nunca fosse assaltada por essas sensações, elas só não eram comuns a si quanto estava em casa e ai residia à verdadeira causa.

Na vila ela como tantos outros se permitia fingir estar o mais alheia possível à guerra, olhava o cemitério como se sua nova dimensão não lhe assustasse, sorria sem grandes culpas, bebia, comia, dançava como se o amanhã fosse certo e o ontem nubloso. Muitos pensam que a palpabilidade da morte é melhor enfrentada quando se vive como se não houvesse amanhã, talvez até o fosse em curto prazo, mas disso duvidava. Agir como se não necessitasse de esperanças ou de lutar, como se fosse um daqueles inocentes que jamais sujaram as mãos, estes que eram cada vez menos... Apenas nesses momentos ela sentia ser Hyuga Hinata, somente dentro daqueles muros era capaz de reconhecer seu reflexo quando não mais via o irreconhecível ser desonrado e traiçoeiro que havia se tornado, ela poderia podar sua mão no fogo como os espelhos da vila estavam encantados, neles ela havia parado no tempo, ainda refletiam a pequena menina que acreditava um dia poder realizar os seus sonhos se por eles desse tudo de si.

Essa crença a abandonou à medida que seu mundo ruía a sua volta. Recordava-se o dia que chegou em casa para encontrar seu valente primo deitado em sua cama com Tenten prostrada sobre esse num choro volumoso, ele havia perdido o olho esquerdo ao salvar-lhe a vida. Ela duvidara em matar um de seus atacantes, um pequeno garotinho de pouco menos de seis anos, esse estava tão frágil perante sua figura que as mão mal podia com o peso da kunai, aquela imagem que lhe suscitou a lembrança de sua pequena irmã quase a levou a morte quando na tentativa de consolar o infante por pouco não teve a cabeça amputada. Sua amiga foi a primeira de sua geração ao entregar-se à amargura do mundo, não havia missão suja demais para ser rejeitada pelo Fio Dilacerador da Folha, anbu especializada em tortura e dizimação.

Rock Lee abandonou a chama da juventude ao não conseguir salvar seu maestro numa batalha onde seu oponente era um especialista em ataques a longa distância na qual seu Taijutsu pouco lhe valeu, um facilmente se enganava com o jeito otimista que Lee não havia abandonado, somente aqueles que o conheciam de longa data via o quão quebrado aquele espírito estava.

Por incrível que pareça o frio e antes pessimista Neji foi um dos que menos entregou os pontos, ela desconfiava que o fato deviasse ao seu triste passado.

Seu companheiro Kiba, sempre tão fiel aos seus, enfrentou um cruel dilema no qual deve decidir entre a lealdade a sua vila e o amor a sua mãe que se revelou um agente duplo, a última vez que o viu datava já longos anos, naquele dia a dor marcada em cada uma das feições do Inuzuka quando lhe foi exigido o assassinado da mulher que lhe deu a luz em prova da lealdade do seu clã ao Fogo gravou-se como a última imagem que teria dele, Hinata duvidava que um dia entendesse o porquê de ser tão essencial para seu amigo cumprir essa missão pessoalmente, desde então ele se asilou de todos à exceção de Akamaru, aceitou o emprego de guardião do imperador e nunca mais voltou a pisar na vila.

Shino, bom esse sempre lhe foi um enigma, contudo foi capaz de perceber como o zelo deste aos seus amigos aumentou após sua volta de um dos fatídicos enfrentamentos na fronteira durante a Brecha (como passou a ser conhecido as batalhas que sucederam nas fronteiras durante a subestimação inicial) do qual a vitória da aliança custou à vida da maioria dos presentes, ainda hoje não conseguia imaginar o terror que ali se deu e seu amigo nunca falou sobre o ocorrido.

Sobre Shikamaru e Choji ela não saberia dizer se foram os mais sortudos ou uns dos mais azarados. O primeiro subiu rapidamente na elite burocrata (no sentido do primeiro do termo = que ficam atrás da mesa), passou a não mais, salvo raras ocasiões, participar nas batalhas de campo encarregando-se das estratégias dessas; por outro lado seu jeito sempre relaxado havia perecido frente a tamanho peso que residia a suas costas, um mínimo erro de sua parte levaria a inúmeras perdas no campo de guerra. Tinha na memória um episódio no qual ao ir a um dos infinitos funerais que assistiria na época o Nara foi agredido durante o enterro pela mãe do falecido que ele havia mandado numa missão suicida. A garota de longos cabelos azuis se impressionou a cima de tudo com a frieza demonstrada frente à acusação, para piorar a situação o homem não só assumiu o feito como disse em alto e bom som não se arrepender do que vez, só bem depois na calada da noite ao o ver bêbado no chão de um beco sujo chorando copiosamente enquanto era consolado por seu amigo de ossos grandes ela entendeu a magnitude de tudo aquilo, sentiu ali que por mais que já tivesse diversas vezes manchado suas mãos de sangue e virá a feia realidade que aquele garoto só poderia imaginar, não seria capaz de exercer a sua função.

O Akimichi havia sido um dos primeiros dos muitos a tornarem-se inservíveis à vida ninja, ele perdeu sua perna direita ainda no primeiro mês daquele inferno de modo a ser deslocado para a academia onde assumiu o cargo de professor. É bem verdade que um rapaz amável como ele tinha verdadeiro talento para ensinar e que por ter saído no começo era uma das poucas pessoas que conhecia a nunca ter matado ninguém, por outro lado essa mesma amabilidade levou-lhe a um maior sofrimento de ver como seus alunos cada vez em mais precoce idade eram retirados de sua guarda e mandados para o combate e desse muitas vezes ao fim prematuro de suas existências.

A vida, contudo, não era apenas desolação, se festejava as vitórias e a vida, cada dia um superava um novo desafio se amparando uns nos outros, por pior que fosse a desgraça, um nunca ficava realmente só, havia uma verdadeira fraternidade entre as pessoas em uma proporção que Hinata não achava anteriormente possível existir no mundo real. Não havia receios em chorar ou pedir ajuda dentro de uma comunidade, todos em maior ou menor medida conseguiam se compreenderem.

Existia uma real beleza no relacionamento entre Neji e Tenten, quando os avistava sempre tinha certa inveja em como os olhos de um refletia a beleza guardada na alma do outro. Rock Lee era responsável por um time de genins e ao lado deles sempre tentava mostrar o melhor de si, sendo ainda um dos poucos a realizar a proeza de não ter perdido nenhum dos membros dentro da alta mortalidade da categoria (genin). Kiba havia lhe mandado uma minúscula nota que aquietou parcialmente seu coração na qual afirmava esperar um filho e a alegria que sentia com o fato, infelizmente só isso foi dito. Shino sucedeu seu pai como líder do clã na invalides desse, no momento fazia um trabalho admirável. Shikamaru e Choji pareciam suplantar o peso de seus trabalhos através da amizade que compartilhavam.

Das incontáveis histórias que a Hyuga acompanhou ainda hoje a surpreende que fosse logo a de Sai e Ino a que adquiriu maior dimensão em sua vida, estes que de sua geração eram com os quais compartiam os menores laços de amizade.

A vida mostrara-se especialmente ingrata com a Yamanaka que por seus talentos na área de espionagem e bonita figura tornou-se um dos membros chaves da equipe de disfarce responsável por monitorar a fidelidade dentro da aliança em busca de impedir um golpe pelas costas. Seu amplo sucesso chamou a atenção dos superiores sendo escalada para um grupo ainda mais seleto que deviam buscar a adesão de outros paises e caso tal não fosse realizável provocar conflitos internos. Ino não tinha nem um amor por seu trabalho mais também não o odiava, seu talento compensava sua pouca experiência na área o que a levou a conquistar seguidas vitórias significativas, seus chefes tinham real entusiasmo para com ela o que os levou a cometer uma imprudência na qual calcularam mal até que ponto sua habilidade suprimia o pouco tempo de serviço. Ela percebeu tarde de mais que a mandaram dar um passo maior que as pernas que a levou a sofrer um destino muitas vezes pior que a morte, tortura e abuso.

Hinata nunca conversou com a kunoichi sobre o ocorrido, não era necessário, lembrava claramente quando Naruto entrara na aldeia com ela e muitos outros nos seus braços e de seus clones gritando por ajuda médica após ter realizado um de seus muitos milagres, a maioria das famílias já havia dado os seus por mortos e no meio de toda a euforia da chegada Ino era visivelmente entre todos a mais quebrada. Se ela não houvesse sido uma mulher tão forte não teria resistido a especial atenção que lhe deram em seus três meses de cativeiro não só pelo seu belo corpo como pela raiva do quão perto ela chegou de conseguir cumprir seu objetivo. O consenso, todavia, era que ela nunca se recuperaria psicologicamente.

Sai não aceito os diagnósticos e mesmo todos sabendo que ambos mantinham um relacionamento informal se surpreenderam com a sagacidade do rapaz sem sentimentos que não desistiu dela mesmo depois que todos o fizeram, pouco a pouco a menina voltava a sorrir e a levar uma vida o mais normal dentro do possível. Ela não voltou à vida ninja, entretanto construiu uma sólida carreira médica equiparando-se a Shishune. Continuava visível o trauma no jeito agora mais recatado da moça vestida sempre de roupas longas e que levava no rosto ao lado da enorme cicatriz diagonal um sorriso sempre tímido.

Enganam-se meus caros quem pensa que os atentados contra essa jovem terminaram ai, agora chega à hora em que sua história e de Hyuga Hinata, a quem até esse determinado instante as desgraças iam arrancando seu âmago aos poucos, de forma indireta; se cruzassem ao receberem juntas um golpe frontal.

**"O que as vitórias têm de mau é que não são definitivas. O que as derrotas têm de bom é que também não são definitivas."**

**Saramago**

**Continua...**

P.S.: Sei que os paragrafos estão um pouco desarticulados entre si, mas estou mostrando (tentando mostrar) as coisas do ponto de vista da Hinata no qual as lembranças vem de maneira solta. Sei também que ainda não coloquei NaruxHina, contudo o contexto é importante para entender as mudanças que se operarão nos personagens, em principal nesses dois.


	3. Chapter 3

Os personagens de Naruto são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Essa estória trata-se de um mini-fic sem fins lucrativos.

A traição do Sacrifício

**Terceira parte**

**"Cada dia traz sua alegria e sua pena, e também sua lição proveitosa."**

**Saramago**

A madrugada estava fria quando a acordaram requerindo sua presença no hospital, o apressado menino do aviso não tinha identificado quem poderia ser o ferido, seguindo seu caminho provavelmente à casa de outra pobre alma a quem levaria más noticias, no entanto sua presença por si só significava a chegada do recolhimento de outro batalhão. Estava ficando cada vez mais comum as ordens de retirada maciça de todo um regimento após enfrentamentos espinhosos, a medida apesar de muito criticada por tratar-se do deslocamento de uma enorme quantidade de ninjas já debilitados, o que os tornavam um alvo fácil a ataques, mostrava-se eficiente na diminuição das perdas humanas.

Tanto seu pai como Hanabi e Neji encontravam-se fora da vila, podendo dessa forma tratar-se de qualquer um deles. Ao chegar ao hospital apesar de esperar um pandemônio se assustou com a proporção, algo deveria ter dado muito errado. No balcão lhe informaram da presença dos seus três familiares, entre eles Neji em estado grave e Hanabi em gravíssimo, chegando ao corredor da UTI onde ocorriam muitas operações de risco simultaneamente viu seu pai e foi sentar-se ao lado deste.

O homem como sempre era um quadro de serenidade, se ela não soubesse dos profundos sentimentos que ele nutria por aqueles dois que estavam entre a vida e a morte nesse exato instante julgaria que estava indiferente ou quem sabe preparando-se para tomar chá.

- Pai, qual é o estado deles?

- Nada me foi dito – silêncio- De qualquer forma sua irmã está sendo atendida pela própria Hokage e Neji pela Yamanaka.

Os minutos passavam tortuosamente, Ino apareceu com uma expressão neutra no rosto ao mesmo tempo que Tsunade.

- Neji está bem, ficara cerca de uma semana no hospital e com outra de descanso estará como novo.

Hinata soltou um suspiro de alivio ao tempo que levava o olhar a Quinta, essa por sua vez retirava as luvas num gesto bruto e frustrado.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Transfira os olhos dela a Neji.

Como ele era capaz de pensar nisso numa hora dessas, de manter-se assim de impassível!

- Pai!- a velha mulher a segurou pelo braço...

- Cale-se!

- Ino faça o procedimento – ...ao tempo que o via sumir dobrando a esquina e que suas pernas perdiam forças sendo levada ao sentar-se novamente.

- Eu realmente sinto muito Hinata... – a líder da aldeia mal pronunciou as últimas palavras do nome da menina quando sua expressão transformou-se totalmente enquanto a cabeça da Hyuga girava.

- Que diabos aconteceu ali Naruto!

- Quando cheguei as lutas já haviam começado e boa parte do estrago já havia sido feito, preciso primeiro contar o que acontec

- Seu grande idiota! – Tenten gritou sem se importar em estar no hospital enquanto encostava o loiro na parede – Isso foi tudo culpa sua! – apertava o agarre – Como você ousa!

A garota sobre a cadeira levanta o olhar um pouco perdida, encontra a sua frente um jovem coberto de sangue e machucados, visivelmente negligenciados por baixo de uma camisa branca claramente colocada recentemente ao apresentar-se inteira e sem marcas de terra, sendo espremido contra a parede por uma mulher mais baixa que ele, esta com o cabelo esvoaçado, coberta de faixas arrastando um cabide com um saco de sangue conectado ao braço esquerdo, atrás deles estava uma estupefata loira que intervém apartando os outros dois.

- Mitsashi controle-se! Não é porque a equipe médica esta sobrecarregada que você pode sair assim pelos corredores, nem que por algo ter dado errado que pode acusar o Nar

- Você não entende! A culpa e dele! Do seu favorito e agora Neji...

- Neji está bem, agora volte pro seu quart

- Ela está certa. A culpa foi minha. – Hinata tinha olhado entorpecida toda a cena até esse preciso instante no qual o Uzumaki havia se expressado pela primeira vez dês que sua "cunhada" havia entrado no recinto, sua voz estava tão monocromática que se não estivesse olhado para seus olhos não teria captado a culpa e a tristeza escondida em seu rosto morto, impassível.

- Naruto, nem tudo que dá errado é responsabilidade sua. – falou a Hokage com voz surpreendentemente maternal ao ponto que levava suas mãos ao garoto que rapidamente se afasta como se fugisse de algo repugnante.

- Permissão para dar meu informe Godaime-sama – ou como um leproso que foge do toque de um são.

- Permissão concedida - suspirou ao tempo que se apoiava na parede oposta levando a mão à testa.

- A duas madrugadas atrás recebi as ordens de Shikaku ordenando minha presença no amanhecer seguinte para comandar a batalha no vale Poka juntamente com Hiashi, no caminho eu deveria encontrar-me com Sakura, Sai e o Raikage, o último me passaria o comando de um grande batalhão composto de ninjas da chuva que eu deveria levar até o ponto de encontro.

Não obstante percebi uma movimentação estranha em minha travessia, tinha tempo sobrando então resolvi investigar, havia muitos esquadrões espalhados ao redor da aldeia da chuva, ao verificar descobri se tratar de inimigos, eles pretendiam realizar um ataque duplo e destruir a aldeia da chuva que estaria menos protegida, suponho que queriam desestabilizar a rota, afinal aquele é um importante ponto de entroncamento da união pela posição geográfica.

Fui até Amegakure no Sato dar o aviso a Konan, eles não tinham gente o suficiente para se defender, mesmo com o aviso eles perderiam, fui então até o Raikage para uma mudança de estratégia, mesmo usando o Hiraishin no Jutsu o tempo já estava apertado, ele resolveu que levaria o batalhão de volta a chuva onde reforçaria a frente, eu deveria voltar imediatamente, dar o aviso e agir como batedor eliminando parte dos adversários antes do confronto e na retaguarda depois que esse começasse.

- Então você e aquele velho rabugento resolveram nos abandonar a morte, quando iam nos avisar antes ou depois dos nossos funerais? – Falou irônica.

- Tenten esse é meu último aviso, ou se cala ou de darei machucados graves o suficiente para que só saia da cama na terceira idade!

- Ou seja, da sua idade – sussurrou.

- Disse algo Mitsashi?

- Não Quinta.

- Continue Uzumaki, eu não acredito que tenha abandonado os seus – Naruto quis dizer que não era isso que o seu tom revelava, contudo continuou sua narração.

- Sakura e Sai deveria continuar e avisar a Hiashi, suas novas ordens seria de evacuar os civis e nossas bases tanto no vale como ao seu redor e destruir tudo que não pudesse ser deslocado a tempo, depois disso deveriam ir também à chuva que abrigaria os não militantes e usariam o material deslocado mais a mão-de-obra adicional para reparar os estragos, de lá esperaríamos novas ordens.

Conseguimos salvaguardar a vila, porém durante não conseguia sentir ninguém se aproximando mesmo com o Senjutsu ativo, pedi permissão para o Raikage para escolher um esquadrão e ir investigar – Naruto para um momento enquanto bagunça mais os cabelos, de por si bagunçados, em um gesto furioso – ele negou, afirmou que estavam todos muito fracos e isso me incluía, ele proibiu minha saída.

Desobedeci ao procurar o chakra do meu time e sentir que eles estavam parados, não só isso Zetsu e Juugo estavam lá, entretanto não era só isso tinham dois exércitos se aproximando do ponto de encontro, eu tinha de escolher uma das lutas para ajudar, e – a voz que se manteve morta durante todo o dialogo, recém adquiriu um tom de desespero até que se calou e ficou assim por um minuto interminável.

Dirigi-me até Poka, quando cheguei já estávamos sendo massacrados, aquele idiota começou a batalha mesmo sem o apoio ter chegado,

- Nos acreditamos que vocês chegariam, porque você dirigia o apoio, você sempre chegava a tempo, sempre, acreditamos em você! – Falou a moça caindo ajoelhada ao chão levando consigo a bolsa de sangue que rascou derramando seu conteúdo vagarosamente no chão como se consciente de ter todos os olhares perdidos sobe o desenho que o liquido carmim traçava no piso impecavelmente branco.

No instante que a poça tocou os pés do menino ele levantou um olhar vazio ao patético vulto no chão que derramava lágrimas silenciosas, prosseguiu como se não houvesse sido interrompido, a única diferença é que não parava de olhá-la ao tempo que Tsunade chamava com um gesto mudo uma enfermeira que passava, esta retirou a ninja dali como se tratasse de uma boneca.

- Eu fiz que os nossos partissem em retirada, quando eles estavam longe o suficiente liberei a kyuubi,

- Você vez o que? Eu mesma te proibi de...

- Não se exalte. Era necessário, eu estava com pouco chakra, não podia dar cobertura por muito tempo, tive de eliminar todos os inimigos para não haver riscos de sermos perseguidos, entenda já havíamos sofrido muitas baixas, garantir a segurança deles era a prioridade.

- Um shinobi não escolhe suas prioridades! Tinha ordens diretas de não usar esse jutsu, você poderia ter morrido, já lhe expliquei milhões de vezes que não importa o quão resistente você seja, seu corpo se sobrecarrega com uma retirada e depois reentrada tão abruta de tanto chakra, ainda mais sendo chakra da raposa, se continuar com isso perecerá de enfarde.

- Minha saúde era irrelevant

- Já me cansei do seu desleixo consigo! Se não e capaz de obedecer por si faça por nos, o que faremos se fosse morrer e o zorro cair nas mãos de Madara? O que diriam as outras nações se fosse morresse numa situação como essas defendendo seus amigos após desobedecer ao Raikage? Quem você acha que eles culpariam? Han?

-...

- Vou mandar uma equipe atrás da Sakura e do Sai.

- Não precisa, Kakashi me mandou essa mensagem informando dos resultados. – retirou uma nota do bolso, depois a estendeu.

- Kakashi?

- Eu mandei um clone reforçado junto com Gamakichi para auxiliá-los, no caminho encontramos Kakashi e Yamato. – A Senju parou para ler, ao terminar a leitura dirigiu um olhar sofrido ao garoto.

- Eu sinto muit

- Quando chegamos Sai já estava morto, ele sacrificou a vida para destruir Zetsu, ele não era forte o suficiente para matá-lo sozinho, Sakura se enfrentava com Juugo, ele poderia ter recuado, mesmo assim preferiu cumprir as ordens de matar aquele desgraçado a qualquer custo. – falou com amargura.

- A ordem era pertinente, aquele homem causava muitos problemas pela sua velocidade de transmitir informação. Compreenda a morte de Sai foi triste mais necessária.

Um porta se abre, uma loira escuta o ocorrido, para no chão, começa um ataque epilético, um parte do sangue no chão respinga por todos os lados, outra e absorvida pelo vestido e a bata branca, o restante do liquido fica indiferente. Como se em vez de essência vital fosse a própria dor do mundo.

**"Há ocasiões que é mil vezes preferível fazer de menos que fazer de mais, entrega-se o assunto ao governamento da sensibilidade, ela, melhor que a inteligência racional, saberá proceder segundo o que mais convenha à perfeição dos instantes seguintes."**

**Saramago.**

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quarta parte**

**Quarta parte, A**

**"Dirão, em som, as coisas que, calados, no silêncio dos olhos confessamos?"**

**Saramago.**

Sempre existiria fogo. Hinata não sabia o porquê, mas sempre existiria, não é como se ela acredita-se no mito da composição do mundo pelos cinco elementos, não era por esse ser o nome de seu país, ou por crê-lo superior aos outros, simplesmente o fogo resistiria por alimentar-se. O Vermelho devora. Os outros: ar, terra, água, raio criam. Da marrom vinha às árvores, as flores, o pão. Da translúcida a vida. Da invisível... quem sabe a vontade? E a relampejante polarizava e despolarizava, brincava transformando negativo em positivo, positivo em negativo, numa dança perpétua. Não que o Vermelho não criasse, o fazia, porém o fazia enquanto destruía; ele não dava nada sem receber algo em troca, só fluía o que tirava de outro lugar, transformava por que outra coisa não sabia fazer, talvez nem quisesse aprender. O Vermelho era egoísta, era sangue, era dor, era fogo.

- Ela está bem?

Sakura? Não esperava vê-la tão cedo, afinal ela não estava a dias de distância da aldeia? _Naruto devia dela trazido..._ Hinata estava vigiando Ino, o hospital continuava um inferno, depois que Tsunade atendeu sua amiga deve de ir atender outra emergência, por falta de enfermeiras a Hyuga acabou sendo requisitada para garantir que a Yamanaka não faria nenhuma besteira, algo insano levando em consideração como ela mesma desejava fazer uma loucura nesse exato momento.

- Na medida do possível, eu acho.

A Haruno ajoelhou-se a beira da maca de sua melhor amiga e a fitava com olhos indecorosamente tristes.

- Não foi sua culpa – falou a morena enquanto colocava uma mão sobre os ombros da outra

- Vim de substituir.

- Não é necessário – mentiu.

- Você não é qualificada para isso – Qualificada? Para velar um sono? (sim a loira estava tão dopada que não acordaria tão cedo) O que deu em Sakura para estar sendo tão ríspida?

- Talvez por isso suas espantosas habilidades sejam mais necessárias em outro canto. – comentou com ironia.

Pela primeira vez, desde que a rosada adentrou o recinto levou o olhar para a outra – Naruto me pediu para que cuidasse que você fosse para casa, ele acha que você está fragilizada. – disse calma, com certo veneno.

- Naruto? – Lembravasse dele lhe dirigir um inteligível olhar no momento em que a notara ali, sim ele não a notara sozinho, foi necessário que a Godaime a nomeará para mandá-la tomar conta de Ino para ter sua presença percebida por ele, ou assim ela pensava.

Será que um dia ela descobriria o quão errada estava meu caro leitor? Ou nunca saberia o quando sua presença inquietava o Uzumaki? Que ele não foi abraçá-la naquele exato momento pela culpa de um jeito ou de outro ter contribuído para a morte de sua amada irmã? Que evitava olha-la para não ver o que seu desleixo lhe causava?

Saberia talvez um dia o quão ele ficara indignado com a oba-chan por manda-la fazer aquele encabo quando seu semblante estava tão belamente destruído, sim mesmo assim ela era bela, que reganharia a Hokage por tal e que após essa afirmar que não tinha o que fazer pela falta de pessoal ele buscaria Sakura apenas para substituí-la? Saberia? Não se dependesse da Haruno que adivinhava a muito os sentimentos que o amigo não professava em palavras mais que estavam evidentes em seu olhar cada vez que alguém pronunciava o nome da _**outra**_.

- Ele não acha que fosse tenha condições de estar aqui. Então saia.

Hinata não entendia que magoava a Haruno, a magoava por ocupar um espaço que antes lhe pertencia, por ocupá-lo com uma profundidade que Sakura nunca foi capaz, por fazê-lo no momento no qual ela mais precisava não estar só. Sim ela amava Naruto, nunca como a Sasuke, mas o amava como um barco ama um farol quando está perdido numa tempestade, porém Sasuke era o mar e os barcos sempre voltam para o mar, para ele são feitos, em suas espumas se consagram independente da fortuna.

- Passe bem. – girou-se e foi embora da maneira mais apressada e cínica que conseguiu.

Ela precisava de um drinque, contudo odiava o álcool.

Naruto a desprezava?

Queria sua cama, pena que no caminho havia seu pai, ela nunca mais queria ver seu pai, não hoje.

Sua irmã era agora só um pedaço de carne inanimado que seria servido aos vermes.

A noite já nascera! Há quando tempo? Talvez muito, logo viria o dia, o dia era uma criança. Para onde seus pés lhe estavam levando? Para que lado era o Norte? Onde estava Deus?

Tropeçou em um bêbado, caiu por cima dele, suas pernas estavam em seu colo, Hinata levantou-se sobre seus cotovelos e virou se pescoço para traz.

Ele era um lindo bêbado de cabelos loiros e olhos vermelhos que chorava um estranho líquido incolor que descia vagarosamente na mesma retardada velocidade em que a calça do garoto sangrava manchando a garota.

- Naruto... Naruto? Naruto!

Ele dirigiu seu olhar a ela, fitou sua alma longamente, pegou-a nos braços no mesmo movimento que deixava a garrafa no chão.

- Você está horrível Hinata! – comentou com doçura, quase com casualidade – Vou de levar em casa agora!

- Não. – sentiu um colchão embaixo de si enquanto era depositada com delicadeza, que bom! Aquele teto não era seu.

O garoto se afastava retirando os braços que estavam a sua volta – Não. - o segurou, ele não resistiu, a abraçou forte mais a pressão em seguida desvaneceu-se juntamente com a consciência do menino que ficou em cima dela. Ela não percebeu só fechou os olhos e chorou em sonhos.

**Quarta parte, B**

Hinata acordou daquela estranha maneira, que raramente lhe acontecia, em que a consciência volta antes de se abrir os olhos. Sua cabeça queria rachar de dor, levou a mão à testa e tentou abrir os olhos, porém eles estavam pregados como se João Pestana tivesse descarregado todo um caminhão de areia neles. Limpou-os e a primeira coisa que viu foi aquele teto desconhecido, entrou na porta aberta que parecia ser a do banheiro, lavou o rosto a tempo que tentava lembrar o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, nada lhe vinha à mente, provavelmente fora apenas mais uma missão, logo ela lembraria.

Preocupou-se, contudo, ao não reconhecer onde estava. Em busca de pistas passou a detalhar o lugar, era um banheiro grande que estava um pouco sujo, viu através do espelho uma banheira sem box, virando o rosto para a direita havia um vaso sanitário e entre esses dois itens no meio do chão uma mancha de sangue maior acompanhada de outras menores até atrás da porta aberta a seu lado lembrando-lhe uma linha tracejada feita as pressas, moveu a porta e reconheceu aquelas roupas ensangüentadas no instante. Correu pela residência até que o encontrou sentado com as costas apoiadas nos pés do sofá, diminuiu o passo incerta sobre o que fazer.

- Naruto?

- Como você está Hinata? – perguntou suavemente.

- Bem, você está...

- Que bom! Agora você deve ir para casa.

Ela permaneceu parada por um momento até lembrar-se da conversa com Sakura, não tinha porque ele a querer em sua casa, entretanto seu corpo aproximou-se dele ajoelhando-se a sua frente a tempo que aproximava sua mão de seu ombro.

- Você está machucado – ele interrompeu o caminho do membro da garota bruscamente, apesar disso segurou-lhe as mãos de forma gentil, a mesma gentileza que cobria suas palavras que igualmente lhes afastavam.

- Seu pai deve estar preocupado com você.

Virou o rosto – Você devia ir ao hospital.

- Lá está lotado.

- Onde está sua farmacinha?

- Não é nada grave, a maioria já fechou durante a noite.

- Onde está sua farmácia?

- Não e necessário dentro de umas duas horas estarei como novo.

- Não é isso que estou lhe perguntando. Eu tenho que curar os ferimentos que eu abri quando de encontrei – Ele encarou-lhe os olhos e respondeu antes que se perde-se neles.

- Embaixo da pia do banheiro.

Que garota teimosa! Ela precisava ir para longe antes que ele fizesse uma besteira...

- Seria melhor se fosse vinhesse para a cama – disse encostada a soleira da porta

Ela só poderia estar brincando com ele, não é?

- Deite-se.

Por algum motivo ele obedeceu e ficou a observar-lhe o rosto firme e ruborizado. Ela rascou-lhe a camisa com chakra e quando tocou sua pele com o algodão ele fechou os olhos.

- Você deveria ter pedido atenção medica quando esteve no hospital – ela estivera no hospital ontem, disso ela lembrava, porém não tinha certeza o porquê, ela teria sido convocada como ajuda?

- Não era necessário.

- Tsunade-sama tem razão você negligencia de mais sua saúde. – ou foi ver alguém?

Ele abriu novamente os olhos

- Você é linda! – O que diabos ele estava dizendo? – Ai!

- Desculpa!

- Tudo bem – sorriu.

- Vire-se.

Seguiu-se um silêncio ensurdecedor, o que ela faria quando terminasse de curá-lo? Iria simplesmente embora? Ela não sabia, mas não queria deixá-lo, ele parecia tão desolado e frágil, tão diferente da impotente figura das batalhas, nunca pensará que o veria assim, que tola ao agir como se ele não fosse um simples homem que também caia as vezes... Sim que tola... e foi nessa hora olhando para os machucados das costas dele que apesar de apresentarem pouca profundidade foram claramente negligenciados como se não tivessem importância, como se não machucassem ela quis cuidar dele e segurar sua mão para sempre.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, ele nunca sabia, queria que ela fosse embora para chorar as lágrimas que segurava naquele momento, lágrimas pelos seus amigos mortos, por Sai, era impressionante como ele se sentia capaz de chorar agora quando não o foi em nenhum momento, quis chorar dês que viu seu amigo morto, o quis quando chegou naquela batalha de panorama infernal onde os seus pereciam, quis ainda mais quando Tente o acusou e quase chegou ao ponto quando viu Ino no chão coberta de um sangue que não lhe pertencia tão parecido ao modo que encontrou seu amigo quase como se a garota estivesse no sangue de seu amado. Porém em nenhum momento conseguirá, a opressão no seu peito aumentava mais e mais se acumulando e ele sentia que não merecia o conforto daquele líquido transparente que levaria sua dor embora, que lhe aliviaria. Beberá tanto esperando que o álcool trouxesse a chuva aos seus olhos, ele não se importava nem em trapacear para tanto. E agora com essa menina tratando de seus ferimentos como se ele fosse se desfazer se ela fosse rude tudo deixará de ter importância, ele se sentia tão amado... há quando tempo não se sentia assim?

Desconhecedora dos devaneios de Naruto a garota chega até a borda da calça do rapaz onde o ferimento descia.

- Eu preciso que você tire a calça – estava tão pressa aos seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu o que estava pedindo, e nem o varia depois, em vez disso repara que o garoto nem notará que ela falará, ele simplesmente apertava os lençóis enquanto escondia o rosto neles como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Seu desconcerto logo foi substituído por outro sentimento ao perceber que não importava o quão mal estivesse, ele nunca se abriria para ela, não importava se ela o amasse, nem se ele soubesse desse amor, simplesmente ele nunca se sentiria amado por ela, aquele sentimento nunca atingiria seu coração, ele sempre a mandaria embora.

Então ela simplesmente esqueceu de tudo e chorou, e ele ao senti-la deitada sobre ele molhando suas costas machucadas, sentiu aquele santo remédio entrar por suas feridas e chorou também até ambos caírem no sono, essa vez ela antes que ele, mas ele também não notou.

**"Se podes olhar, vê. Se podes ver, repara."**

**Saramago.**

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

Os personagens de Naruto são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Essa estória trata-se de um mini-fic sem fins lucrativos.

**A traição do Sacrifício**

**Quinta parte**

**"De que adianta falar de motivos, às vezes basta um só, às vezes nem juntando todos."**

**Saramago.**

Estavam assim: ambos covardemente deitados e de olhos abertos, sem coragem de descobrir se o outro estava acordado. Entretanto apesar do medo as respirações continuavam calmas demonstrando aos corações agitados como a presença do outro lhe fazia bem, porém os jovens não poderiam manter-se imóveis para sempre mesmo que tal fosse tudo do que precisassem naquele momento.

O cruel mundo continuava a girar quase como que descrente que suas piruetas pudessem causar dor e por tal o próximo ato começará:

Naruto sentiu aquele reconfortante peso sair de cima de si, levantando-se em seguida como se os movimentos dos dois estivessem sincronizados até que ficaram um frente ao outro ajoelhados sobre aquela terra de molas.

Após um longo minuto levantaram os olhares ao mesmo tempo e quando estes se encontraram começaram a rir.

Era uma cena realmente cômica meus caros leitores, imagine-se morrendo de medo de encarar seu/sua amado(a) quando de repente ao olha-lo nos olhos vê não só um sentimento similar ao seu como também um rosto tão amassado e olhos tão inchados que qualquer seriedade pretendida desceu pelo ralo. E por isso que agora sobe aqueles emaranhados de lençóis encontravam-se um homem curvado sobre si mesmo segurando a barriga (para que ela não lhe escapasse e começasse a dançar pelo chão ao ritmo do kikiki hahaha) e uma mulher que já estava vermelha e sem fôlego. Tentando parar levaram o olhar ao outro, pra que? Agora e que não se continham mesmo.

- Desculpe Naruto-kun! kikiki... Eu não queria rir de você kikiki, mas kikiki.

- Eu sei hahaha... eu também não queria hahaha, mas você também hahaha.

Meu Deus! Há quanto tempo ela não ria assim? Há quanto tempo à alma dele não estivera tão leve?

Aos poucos as gargalhadas iam cessando até que eles voltaram a se encarar ainda com sorrisos no rosto.

- Naruto eu...

- Obrigado Hinata! – disse enquanto sem refletir a abraça e coloca sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, movimento involuntariamente imitado pela Hyuuga.

A felicidade da menina infelizmente se evaporou com facilidade, ele lhe abraçava, a agradecia, até chorara e rira consigo, contudo ele a amava? Se não, queria que ele a soltasse, não queria uma lembrança de uma fantasia! Antes nunca tê-lo do que ter apenas uma lembrança!

O Uzumaki sentiu os braços da garota lhe soltarem até ficarem pendidos ao lado de seus corpos, seu coração apertou-se a tempo que se separava dela decidido a não fitar nunca mais aqueles belos olhos.

- Está ficando tarde e melhor você ir para casa antes que...

- Você sabe por um acaso que horas são? – rebateu indignada olhando seu rosto cabisbaixo.

- Não. – admitiu com vergonha – O que não muda o fato que já passou da hora de você partir.

Por que sempre ele sempre lhe expulsava? Odiava-lhe tanto assim? Não... ela não acreditava nisso, não mais... e estava cansada de deixar sua alma oprimir-se nessa dúvida.

- Naruto você me odeia?

- Claro que não! – simultaneamente respondeu levantando a cabeça, entretanto virou-a rapidamente para o lado a modo de impedir-se de fitar a face à sua frente.

Ela não sabia o que interpretar daquele gesto. – Você... Você me... me ama? – ele levantou-se como se estivesse queimando e foi em direção à porta do quarto ficando de costas as costas dela. – Naruto, você me ama?

- Hinata por que finge não entender? Você não e bem-vinda aqui! – droga! Droga! Droga! Por que diabos de motivo sua voz tremera tanto? Por que ela estivera tão rouca? Merda por que diabos ela não ia embora!

Será que ele, que ele? – Naruto você me ama?

A pergunta pairou pelo ar por um longo tempo em que nenhum se moveu.

A menina foi até ele e envolveu seu amado em seus braços e mesmo ele estando de costas para ela, mesmo assim ela supunha poder adivinhar cada um das feições que aquele varonil rosto expressava naquele momento.

- Naruto você me ama?

- Você está sendo invasiva. Sai da minha casa!

- Não, não estou, você me deve uma resposta a mui...

- Se fala da luta contra o Pein...

- Não, eu não falo disso, você não pode brincar comigo sabia? Às vezes eu sinto que fosse me considera um lixo e mesmo assim tem vezes que eu sinto que você me quer ao seu lado para sempre, como agora a pouco...

- Hinata eu não quero de machucar.

- E o que isso quer dizer? Eu não vou sair daqui sem uma resposta Naruto.

- Hinata você ainda me ama?

- Sim.

Ele estava tremendo em seus braços.

- Eu sinto muito não poder retribuir seus sentimentos!

- Não assim! Você tem que dizer que não me ama! Tem que dizer! - ela rodou ao seu redor ainda abraçada a ele até que parou com a cabeça sob seu peito – E tem que dizer olhando em meus olhos!

- Hinata, não torne isso ainda mais difícil para nos dois.

- Diga-me!

Ele afastou-a um pouco de si, levantou-lhe a cabeça pelo queixo e quando olhou-a nos olhos descobriu-se perdido – Eu te _**odeio**_!

- Eu não acredito em você! – disse cruzando metade da distancia entre seus rostos.

- Eu te amo. – capitulou ao sentir o hálito dela em sua face, a tempo que percorria o restante do caminho.

Fazia muito tempo que ele vinha se impedindo de imaginar com seria beijá-la, ela por outro lado já sonhará com isso a vida toda. Nada disso importava. Não agora que ela estava em seus braços, que ele tocava seus lábios com tanta gentileza, agora nada mais importava além daquele contato intenso e doce que parecia pertencer à outra dimensão.

Não era a primeira vez que Naruto beijava uma mulher, mas mesmo um contado mais intimo com qualquer outra, nem com Sakura, o levara a aquele plano de prazer que só poderia pertencer a um céu que ele nunca alcançaria, era tão bom como aquela língua pequena e quente parecia tocar-lhe o âmago, como ela parecia sentir sua alma suja e ferida e mesmo assim o acolher. Ele queria ficar sob a proteção daquele ser pela eternidade até se transformar em nada, em vazio.

Hinata ainda esperava despertar desse sonho sublime que ela não tinha mais dês da primeira vida que tirou. Mas ela não queria acordar, pois parecia que por cada noite que ela não sonhara com esse momento ela estava sendo recompensada com uma fantasia cada vez mais maravilhosa. Cada toque dele era tão transbordante, tão sutil, ela sentia o amor dele preencher cada célula de seu corpo, sim o _amor_ dele, era tão encantador a forma que ele segurava seu pequeno corpo junto ao seu, era tão belamente triste a forma que ele tocava seus lábios como se estivesse cometendo um gesto ungido em pecado, em desejo, em salvação.

Separaram-se lentamente não pela falta de fôlego, mas pelo medo de seus corpos se rasgarem de gozo. Não obstante ficaram próximos um do outro, como se pressentissem que ao se afastarem de mais seriam, sem _misericórdia, congelados pelo mundo que girava lá fora._

_- Eu te amo Hyuuga Hinata._

Eles sorriam quando ela perguntou: - Por que não me disse antes?

- Eu tinha medo – respondeu quase sem pensar

Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa. – Do que Naruto?

Nesse exato segundo ele lembrou o porquê, afastou-se dela bruscamente lançando-lhe um olhar assustado, como ele poderia ter esquecido? Como havia cedido aos seus sentimentos tão inconseqüentemente, tão inconseqüente de que a machucaria, _de que partiria_.

- Naruto?

- O que você ainda faz aqui?

A _Kunoichi se assustou com o tom tão firme, tão ríspido e fora de lugar. – Naruto? – respirou fundo – Hei! Você pode me contar, está bem?_

_Ele precisava que ela partisse o quanto antes, que ela fosse para longe e não voltasse nunca mais, precisava que ela fugisse de si._

_- Você devia ir ao enterro de sua irmã – ele necessitava ser cruel mesmo que partisse o próprio coração no processo – Ou é isso que garotas como você fazem? Correm para os braços do primeiro que vem pela frente enquanto velam os seus! Não pensava que você fosse esse tipo de mulher!_

_Aquele belo semblante se transformou numa máscara de horror, a menina se sentiu tão imunda e indigna que tinha vergonha de si mesma, vergonha que ele a encarasse naquele momento. Ela quis correr, mas seus pés não saiam do lugar. Como pudera esquecer da morte da irmã?_

_Ele viu como ela caia, provavelmente por uma queda de pressão e não conseguiu se impedir de segura-la nos braços e de confessar: - Você me amaria Hinata, me amaria para me enterrar depois? Você ficaria comigo para me ver partir? Eu não sobreviverei a essa guerra Hinata, não importa quem ganhe eu não sobreviverei._

_Quando ele terminou de falar ela correu, correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. E Uzumaki Naruto ajoelhou-se e chorou enquanto se amaldiçoava, que tipo de imbecil ele era? Como poderá fazer tudo isso?_

**"Dentro de nós há uma coisa que não tem nome, essa coisa é o que somos."**

**Saramago.**

**Continua...**


End file.
